roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
Description Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 40. It is extremely slow and has 500,000 health. It can summon the Boss1s, Lavas, Boss2s, Hidden Bosses, Super Slows, Lightnings, and Mystery2s. All the zombies it summons will have the prefix "Void" before their name; for example, "Void Boss2". Void's stomp attack creates a radius in which all towers nearby are stunned for 10 seconds and destroys spawned units such as Jeeps from the Patrol. Void can also unleash a roar that stuns towers in a radius that is twice as big as its stomp attack. The stuns of these attacks do not affect Cliff Towers or the Aviator. __TOC__ Appearance There were three versions of the Void, as listed below on appearance. The Current Void has a black head and black arms; purple, granite legs and torso and wears a reddish-purple crown. It has black, shiny silhouettes of zombies attached to its legs, torso, and head. Spikes also protrude from its back. The Old Void sported almost the exact same details aforementioned; however, the coloration of the torso and legs were red granite instead of the current purple granite. It also lacked the spikes. The First Version of the Void, had a different style of details, with metallic, pale-blue arms and head and diamond-plated red torso and legs with sky-blue-shining zombies attached all over its body and with two bigger versions stuck on its shoulders. This void also had a different, much more simplistic design of the crown in gray color. Tactics * Max level Zeds deal considerable damage with their far range and continuously chip away at its health. However, Void's stun attack can take out nearby Zeds before they crash into Void. * Railgunners deal good damage and do not get stunned by the Void. * Flamethrowers and Hallowboomers can slow Void down by 50%. * Phasers and Golden Commandos deal a lot of damage as well. However, place them at a place that is safe from Void's stomp whilst also covering the whole map. Phasers can deal 150 damage per tick at maximum level and maximum charge. * Commandos, Aviators, Mortar and Tubers can defend against the zombies it spawn Trivia * The Void is currently the second-largest zombie in the game, the first being Frosty and the third being SantaBot. ** The Void was briefly smaller than SantaBot from 12/20/2017 to 3/22/2018. However, in the 3/23/18 update, Void is slightly bigger than SantaBot. ** The Void is taller than a Robloxian if one were to stand directly beside it. *The Void is one of the seven enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound, the others being Jack, SantaBot, King Jack, Frosty, Titan and Expired Jack. *In the new update, the old animation and old sounds weren't replaced despite Void's new looks. * It can be inferred from the quote "ERGG* I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF" that Void is narrating the game and sending Zombies at the players. * It is unknown whether Void sent the zombies in Wave 0000000 since it is a unique wave itself. * Void is the slowest zombie in the game with a speed of "Extremely Slow". This trait is also shared with the Guardian. * This is the only non-event boss to be able to attack Towers. * The Void is one of the few zombies that can spawn zombies, the others being Necromancer, Mystery, Mystery2, Necromancer Boss, Reaper (2017) and Reaper (2018). * It takes a single level 5 Railgunner 1125 hits in order to kill Void. * The Void's death sound is actually a lower-pitched yell from the movie Man of Steel, where Superman yelled after he killed Zod. * There's a new glitch where Void where sometimes permanently stun towers such as the Golden Scout. * There's also a glitch where sometimes void gets stuck on the bridge over a pit in the Borderlands allowing for it to be easily killed. Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. A total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hit points by 120,000). ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 200,000. Void also had an appearance change. * (3/22/18) (An hour after the official release at 3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 200,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hit points by 220,000 as of the 9/14 update and has 100,000 less total hitpoints of the combined 6 voids that were in the 8/11/17 update. * (5/17/18) The Void now has a new skin and is revamped. It can now spawn Boss1, Lava, Lightning, Boss2, Hidden Boss, and Mystery2. It can now also stun Towers and destroy spawned units from spawner buildings. Towers stunned lasted for about 10-20 seconds and did not permanently get disabled like the other major bosses did (Jack & SantaBot) but cliff towers and Aviators aren't affected by the stomp or the screech. * (9/10/18) Void can no longer get stuck on objects on the road (Passes straight through them). * (9/12/18) Void HP lowered by 50k. * (8/10/19) Void HP buff 450,000 to 500,000, size increased, now appears on Wave 40 instead of 38. Void made about 10.55% bigger. Glitches # When the player is upgrading a tower right as the tower gets stunned, added cosmetics do not show up. This has recently been patched due to the "This tower can't be upgraded now." error message. # Previously, the Flamethrower and Cryo-Gunner would have been permanently disabled by the Void's stun. This has been patched as of the 9/18/2018 update. # Void could get stuck on the road if a large object before the patch, (such as a Zed spawner unit) is obstructing its path. #On Dead End Valley map, the Void can get stuck coming through the entrance. # When the Airstrike Glitch on the Commander occurs, all attacks from Void break entirely. The radius of the attacks never increases, meaning they are soft locked and useless, ensuring an easier win with the cost of broken Commanders. # Golden Scouts and Hallowboomers can be permanently disabled by Void. # Once dead, Void’s death animation may fail, causing him to be stuck and dead while still walking. Though no stomps or summoning abilities can happen, it’s most likely to happen in Versus match and Midnight Road, it will stop when the Triumph screen appears. If Wave 0000000 does happen with this glitch, Void will remain there until Wave 0000000 is finished by either winning or losing. # In the Castle map, Void freezes and stays there until he is killed. Media File:Voidscreech.png|Void Screech File:Bandicam 2018-05-30 16-33-22-063.jpg|Size Comparison with the 3/23/18 Void while zombies were in the ground. File:Bandicam 2018-06-14 18-32-16-232.jpg|A size comparison of the previous (5/17/18) Void. File:VoidHeightComparison.png|Size comparison between a player and two older versions of Void Void and Red Void Size.png|First Void size comparison to Second Void Void and Player size.PNG|First Void, Second Void and Player size comparison Pink and Red.png|Second Void and Third Void File:New void and player.jpg|Size comparison to the current (8/10/19) void and the player. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Final boss Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Summoning Zombie